Chairs which consist of a seat mounted on a frame and rendered mobile by casters or the like are well known in the art. Such chairs are often utilized by mechanics or other workmen who can thereby work in a sitting position while at the same time have the mobility to move about without the necessity of having to stand up.
Since the user of such chairs often needs ready access to tools or other supplies, it is desirable to provide these chairs with some type of storage capability. To that end, one known prior art device utilizes a drawer positioned directly under the seat and movable on the frame which carries the seat. While such does provide the chair with storage capabilities, the positioning of the drawer presents other problems. For example, when the drawer is open, items in the drawer are often stacked or otherwise positioned unevenly above the profile of the drawer. As such, either the drawer cannot be easily closed, or, upon closing, items can be knocked to the floor. Additionally, items which may be jammed in a closed drawer can often prevent the drawer from being opened easily.
Therefore, the need exists for a mobile chair with convenient and easily accessible storage capabilities.